


Collapse

by cautionary



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11992368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cautionary/pseuds/cautionary
Summary: Derek Morgan makes a mistake, or breaking up is hard to do.





	Collapse

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official story for this fandom. Any feed back is welcomed with open arms.

Derek let a string of curses leave his mouth, as he'd barely dodged the vase his mama gave him a few years ago. He held his breath as he watched it crash onto the ground, the pieces shattering -- much like Spencer. Spencer's ramblings never stopped, his face flooded with tears. His lanky form following Derek's every move. The only consistent words he'd heard were 'cheater' and 'liar'.

"Spence, I'm sorry!" Derek pleaded, raising his hands up to protect his face as Spencer paced his bedroom--their bedroom. Spencer's clothing lay half in his suitcase, the others scattered around the room. Many pieces were thrown in Derek's direction. Spencer was leaving him, and all he could do was take the heat. It was all his fault, Spencer wasn't to blame.

Suddenly, the room was quiet. Spencer's ramblings at a halt, and Derek's heart rate began to speed up.

"Derek, you cheated. ." Spencer spoke quietly, almost as if he was trying to wrap his head around what Derek confessed. His eyes a bloodshot red, his lips parted while he looked around their ruined bedroom. Spencer sat on the bed, wondering if Derek cheated in their own home. His stomach dropped ten folds, feeling sick at the thought.

Derek sighed, as he looked away.

"We--We've been together for years, Derek," Spencer trailed off, his eyes searching the room rapidly-- almost trying to find the answer of "why?" in their satin bedroom sheets that lay at the bottom of the bed.

"Tell me why," Spencer said dejectedly, his shoulders hunched-- he couldn't even look in Derek's direction. A man whom he once thought loved him.

Derek swore he would have missed the tone in Spencer's voice if the room had not been eerily silent. Being drunk was not an excuse as to why he stepped out on their relationship. Everything was ruined. He hadn't wanted it to end like this, hadn't wanted their relationship to end at all.

"Was it Tamara?" Spencer flinched at his own question, the name "Tamara" making his spine cower.

The lump in Derek's throat grew steadily, his chest felt as though it was constricting, in reality it must have been heartbreak. Derek stared at Spencer with wary eyes, afraid of his next move. Since his confession, Derek had not said another word unless it was "i'm sorry". Truthfully, he couldn't remember who he has cheated with-- and that hurt. Not only did he hurt his boyfriend, but he couldn't even give him the proper answers he deserved. He remembered waking up in someone else's bed, their arms too short to even be Spencer's, their legs remaining on their side of the bed and not intertwined with his as Spencer usually did after a night of love-making. Confirming his suspicion, he looked over at who he'd had in bed, their hair short, no curls like Spencer's and it wasn't the sandy dark brown color of Spencer's hair.

He'd felt his heart stop, his blood running cold, and the tears came fast after that.

Spencer's eyebrows furred in fury, in betrayal. . "Damn it, say something, Derek! Anything, please!" Spencer's voice fell short, and for the fourth time that night, his tears fell.

"It's not you, Spencer." Derek spoke lowly, his voice hoarse from not speaking, and his eyes tired. "I was drunk, baby--"

Derek didn't have enough time to process, and dodge the incoming Television remote. The gray television remote made contact with his mouth, his teeth aching and his eyes watering due to the pain. Licking his lips, Derek tasted the blood pouring from his upper lip. Putting his hand on their bedroom walls, Derek perched himself up from his sitting position on the floor. With each taste of his own blood, Derek became more irate, more irrational, and the want to choke Spencer out became too much for him to bare. His whole being beamed with anger, and as he glared at Spencer, the young man's stare didn't falter one bit.

"Fuck you, Derek." Spencer spoke with such a venomous tone, his eyes filled with anger, and regret.

Regret from ever loving Derek Morgan.

Derek wiped the blood that still poured from his mouth, the tension thicker than it had ever been.

Spencer wordlessly rose from Derek's bed, and began to retrieve his things off of Derek's floor. He began thinking of how long it would take to pack up all of his things, how would he explain this to his mother, how his life with Derek was fine before tonight. Before Derek became a cheating bastard.

Spencer chuckled as he threw his things into his suitcase, He and Derek-- Agent Morgan-- worked for the FBI's top ranking unit. Of course their team would figure out something has changed. Derek cheated on him, everything has changed.

"We shouldn't have even. ." Spencer muttered, not even having to finish his thought. Derek was smart. He'd understand, he'd understand that they shouldn't have even crossed the line of coworkers to lovers. Spencer knew the statistics of them not working out, and he still continued, gave Derek everything he had only to be let down and hurt once again. The feeling pained him, tugged at his heart with a nagging 'I told you so' from his brain. Fairytales didn't last forever, he guesses that's what this was. A fairytale.

Blinking himself out of his own thoughts, he turned around after he'd finished packing. He hadn't noticed that Derek had quietly left the bedroom. Spencer zipped his suitcase, and sighed. He'd stay with Ethan for a few days. .until he has a game plan. Stepping out of Derek's bedroom, he didn't bother for a second glance around the place he once called home, even when he noticed Derek sitting on the couch with a fresh bottle of Bourbon Whiskey to drown his sorrows.

He had left, and Derek let him.

Derek downed his shot and sighed, trying to block out the sound of the door slamming.

He'd made a mistake, and it had cost him his relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for viewing my short story Collapse.


End file.
